Seperated at Fate
by TeamJakedian
Summary: Ness and Jacob have been seperated after the voulterrr came now they are fighting fate for what they think is true love? Written by TeamJakedian & jaggirl-katie ; First one together hope you enjoy! u be the judge to see if u want more!


**AN: this is written, by jaggirl-katie and TeamJakedian. We have decided to write a story together and we hope you all love it and we would be happy to receive your reviews.**

**A Renesme and Jacob story!**

**Separated at fate.**

**Chapter one: hello again. **

**Renesme POV**

It had been a while since I had been back in forks. We were back at the old Cullen house again. Mum and dad seem to be happy now. And I was happy as ever. I was seventeen now and I still hadn't stopped growing. Think the thought of out growing mum and dad in their humans years seems so hysterical to me.

But still remember that day the Volturi came. The house constantly reminded me of it and _Jake. _That day so many years ago we left. Mum and dad had pulled me away from Jake and I remember crying and Jake saying it was ok. I showed him our memories and then I was snatched from his arms and taken away. Mum had apologized and told me it was for my own good. She said werewolves and vampires are forbidden to find love and be that close.

I tried to ignore my parents for a while after that, but Aunty Alice said it was the right thing to do and that I don't know how hard it was for them. But they are together and I don't get what they are trying to point out. Are they saying I will find my happily ever after? I mean with whom? Is their hundreds more of these half-breed freaks running around here? I don't want to find anyone else. I still miss Jake like crazy. I knew he missed me; I would sneak out and visit him. But dad followed, and I poetically got chained down with a hunting partner. So I haven't gotten a happily ever after like my parents.

Enough about Jake now and how much I wish he was here.

I am seventeen as I said and my hair is long and curly. I don't like human food that much, I prefer hunting. I am ahead of most of the Cullen's I haven't murdered a human for blood, but neither has my mum. My hair remains the same shade as my fathers and my eyes are the chocolate brown my mothers apparently use to have. The do shift colors thought. They do the opposite to the rest of them. My eyes get lighter on the thirst and dark when I no longer suffer from the burning in my throat.

I can go near humans. I have been to many schools and each has the same boys. They only want me so they can show their friends who they have, but I have never had a boyfriend. Well, I did once. But dad threatened him. We ended up disappearing from that town pretty fast.

Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose are so cool. I haven't seen them for a while they went on another honeymoon and I'm glad. I hate being in the same house when they get turned on. It scares me and I run. Rose has been ever so kind with school; she has been a cheerleader a couple of times and made me laugh when she would turn down a guy. Emmet has been attached to the video games and he is always asking me if I have heard of these strange games. I watch him play sometimes, but then it turns into a competition of who can play better.

Alice and Jasper are the same as always, not much to say about them. Alice is still a crazed shopping freak and I do shop with her, but only when mum begs me to take her place. Somehow Alice ends up getting mum to tag along too. Jasper is getting more control with his power, he can now infect any emotion on you, but he has to be fully concentrated, doesn't help when he tries to get help from Alice. Gain you don't want to be in the same house. At least you can be in the same state though.

"Ness!" Alice said, shaking me awake. Oh Yer I forget to mention I still sleep.

"What?" I grumbled.

Her musical laughter filled the room. "First day of school. Come on."

"Can't I just wait? Prom is tomorrow and I will be a loner." I said, sitting up.

"No way, Ness. Those boys will dis their dates just for you." she brushed a bit of hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks." she kissed my cheek.

"Now get ready for school!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGG!" I groaned loudly. I heard a booming chuckle.

Wait! A booming chuckle. That could only mean one thing. I tore the covers off my bed and ran to the door. I looked down the hallway and ran down the stairs. I ran straight to the lounge room and there he was!

"Ness!" he shouted.

I ran to his open arms. "Emmet!" I shirked. "I have missed you so much!"

"I can tell, kiddo." he lifted me in the air for a second before putting me down.

"And since when did he become your favorite out of the two of us?"

I giggled lightly before running and hugging Rose.

It had been months since I had seen them, the whole family was here and I couldn't wait. We were properly going out to celebrate, maybe go ice skating? I don't know and don't care. Everyone is here now!

"Rose!"

"I missed you to, Nessie." she said.

"Renesme!" What did I do now? That voice could only belong to my father. "Go put on some clothes."

"These are clothes." I said, braking away from Rose.

"Come on you can't be late."

I sighed, he was right.

I raced upstairs and got changed into anything I could find. I looked into the mirror and my curly hair was just likes Taylor swifts, kind of scar I know. I wasn't fat, I was just average. I didn't bother to apply make-up their was no point and though my life has gone fast and I have only been alive for ten years( but I am in a body of a seventeen year olds) my parents still look at me like a am a baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I refused to move from my position. I wanted to go to school. (Not the past tense). I didn't want to go now, not after seeing the posters and noticing what tomorrow is. My dad is trying to pry me from my seat and it's not going to work if he doesn't use vampire strength. Mum was waiting, impatiently, outside. My father refused to use his vampire strength because of all the human's watching.

I huffed and my father sighed. "Come on, Ness."

"NO way! Have you seen the posters?"

"Yes."

He was obviously not getting the point. "I am freak! That includes the other things I am. I will be a loner the only one with out a date for the prom!" I hissed.

"Come on, Ness." My mother said.

"Fine!" I hissed. "What ever you say Isabella."

"Ness. Do not talk to your mother like that!" My father said, in vampire speed and it was way to low for any ears of a human.

"Sorry." I sighed. "I'm, just nervous."

I didn't think my father was paying attention to me, because he hoped out of the car and his head shot up to my mothers. Great. They are having yet another silent conversation. I got out of the car and Alice was also their now. She was also involved in the conversation.

Then out of no where, a scent came up to my noise. It was familiar, from my childhood. I couldn't remember it though. It was as if my memories had been washed out of my brain. Sniffed the smell again and it wasn't human, I knew that for sure. My father looked at me and I tried to block my head. (I have both my parents' powers.) When I did I could tell it worked, because my father had annoyance on his face.

"Ness, what are you hiding from me?" he asked, frustrated.

"I know that smell."

"Edward, you have to tell her." Alice and Bella said in unison.

"Tell me what?"

"You'll find out soon enough, come on we have to go to the office now."

**Jacob POV**

Here I was again, high school. They closed down the one down on the reservation. Apparently there were not enough kids going. I got transferred to forks high school. It was the same and I wasn't bothered to learn anything. I personally don't care what happens. I could just turn into a wolf anytime I want and run off. Though, the fleas are complete hell. I feel sorry for dogs.

I sat their looking out the window and then I smelt them. The leeches. My noise was on fire, god they stunk and if they were back I was going to… I don't know. Run? But I smelt something else and it smelt just like Bella when she was human, but I know Bella is no human she is one of them now and she had taken her from me.

I sighed, I use to wake up and I would smell her scent and I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me and soon my mind stopped. I couldn't even remember her now; he face was a blur in my mind.

Mr. Rose was late again. I sat in my seat and waited. The door opened and I straightened in my seat. But it wasn't Mr. Rose. It was some one unfamiliar, yet I know her. Her smell was familiar. I knew I had smelt it before. She came to sit by me. Since I sat alone in the glass.

"Hi." Her tone familiar. But I couldn't be, no way would it be her.

"Renesme?"

"Call me Ness, how do you know."

Crap I had given too much away. But it was her, Renesme and the others were back and she was here next to me. I was speechless, the girl I imprinted on was right in front of me, but I couldn't be. She was so young and now she has grown.

"The school has been talking about, no secretes in forks." I said.

"Do I know you?" She said.

"No… I'm Jake."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch almost took forever to get here and I swear it was such a relief, I hadn't seen any of the others, so I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I hated it, and Ness reminded me so very much of her. I sat on the bleachers. Not many students come out here and it was peace and quite. Well that's what I thought.

**Renesme POV**

I went to the cafeteria and sat at the table my Family was sitting at. I sat down and my parents were kissing. God forbid them of doing anything else. It's bad enough having them go to my high school as well as seeing them kiss. I don't mind they are good parents, but their different. Not normal. That's kind of funny. Because nothing is normal in my world.

"Do you know people are watching?" I said.

My dad chuckled. "Ness, who is this boy your mind keeps replying?"

"Err… No one. Look I gotta go."

"Edward, she meet him again." my mother said.

"Oh my god! It is him?!"

They nodded. Before they could say more I was running.

**Jacobs POV**

I could hear her heart it was like humming birds and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I looked around and I could see no one. Again. My mind was playing tricks on me. Just what I needed.

"Jake!" I heard some one call and then I could see her.

I got up and walked onto the field. She ran to me and tackled me onto the ground. She was laughing and I was so confused. She put her hand against my cheek and a flash of visions ran through my mind. I smiled against the memories. It was her.

"Ness!"

"Jake!"

"Oh I have is you, Jake, how have you been?"

"Better now you're here." she got off me and blushed. "So much like your mother."

She froze. "My parents, they're going to murder me when they find out. I don't care."

I Picked her up and twirled her around. She was laughing and so was I.

"You having fun yet?"

"What? At the new school?"

I nodded.

"No" she said.

"Why?"

"Prom."

I smiled just my luck.

"Go with me then."

"Ok." she smiled.

I wanted to hold her in my arms forever to keep her safe with me and not let her go, but fate had other planes for us. I was already happy and then the bell went. Lunch was over and she was going to have to leave.

I put her on the ground and she looked behind her, as if some one was coming. I sighed and let go of her.

"I have to go." she said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed the side of my cheek and ran off. Despite how hot our skin was it felt like my cheek was burning. Not in a bad way, but in a way to have electricity run through my veins.

I am already missing her.

**Authors note; **

**Ok so I hope you liked our first story and if not we still want to hear from you! (Of course) please review it would mean the world to both of us on our first story together! **

**Ok so continue? You decide! Tell us in a review and don't be scared!!**

**Ciao **

**~TeamJakedian~ & jaggirl-katie **

**xx**


End file.
